


All These Little Things

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: He’s sitting on his couch in the bullpen, watching her from afar, thinking about all the little things that made him fall in love with her.





	All These Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**All These Little Things**

.

.

He’s sitting on his couch in the bullpen-

 _(watching her from afar)-_.

thinking about all the little things that made him fall in love with her.

.

He loves her smile-

that smile she’s only smiling when she thinks he isn’t watching.

_(It’s that smile that keeps him going)._

.

He loves being with her alone in her car-

loves that she’s singing to herself when she thinks no one can hear it.

Loves watching her hug the cup of coffee he bought for her downstairs.

.

He loves that look,

that look she gives him when things have gone horribly wrong and she’s on the verge of losing it.

_(That look that brings him back to his senses every single time)._

That look that tells him all the things she won’t tell him herself.

.

He loves watching her play with a strand of her dark hair when she’s nervous-

loves her throwing things at him when he fucked up her career once again.

Loves that she’s always coming back with a cup of tea an hour later.

.

He loves her voice-

_(loves listening to her all night long)-_

even when she’s going on about all the things he does wrong.

Her voice the sweetest lullaby he ever heard.

.

He loves talking with her about everything and nothing-

loves to remain silent with her by his side watching the rain.

Loves sleeping on the couch in her office just listening to her breathing.

.

He loves dancing with her-

_(loves holding her close against his chest)-_

loves the feeling of her small hand into his own.

He just wishes he could dance with her more often.

.

He loves making her angry-

and he loves making her speechless.

Loves to make her blush in front of others.

.

He loves playing cards with her-

loves watching her eyes light up when she wins.

(It’s worth losing every single game).

.

He loves everything she does and everything she doesn’t-

loves her for beeing just the way she is.

And he loves watching her play with Ben like she does today.

.

He’s still sitting on his couch in the bullpen-

_(still watching her play with Ben and a bunch of toys on the floor in her office)-_

and he’s smiling.

_(That smile he’s only smiling because of her)._

He knows-

_(she’s the the reason he’s still here)-_

even when he still can’t admit it.

_(But he’s sure she already knows)._

And that’s just another reason why he loves her.

.

.

 

 


End file.
